The STARS Files Folder One: The Mansion Incident
by James Hawke
Summary: Part of my newly created series called The STARS Files. This is a complete re-take on The Mansion Incident with new storylines and battles. Can STARS survive the horror? This is my first story on this site. Chapter Seven is finished, read and review.
1. The nightmare begins

**The Mansion Incident: Chris' Story**

Prologue narrated by Chris Redfield

_Alpha team was flying around the forest zone, situated in North-West Raccoon City. We were searching for the helicopter of our compatriots, Bravo team, who disappeared during the middle of their mission. There had been reports of bizarre murders in the Arklay Mountains area; families were reporting attacks from a group of about ten people. Victims were... apparently... eaten. Bravo team was sent in to investigate, but we lost contact._

"Look Chris! There's smoke coming from over there!" _exclaimed my partner, Jill. Our leader, Wesker, ordered our pilot Brad to land the chopper. We geared up and began a sweep of the area. Joseph (Alpha team) and I headed towards the smoke while the remaining team members searched the surrounding area._

_Bravo team's helicopter was a derelict, save for the remaining body of Kevin. _"Aw, nasty! Looks like something tore him up," _said Joseph. _"Yeah, but look closer, these appear to be bite marks, made by canines. Funny, I thought Kevin was good with dogs," _I said. _"Well, it looks like his untimely death was caused by one. You report this to Wesker, I'll continue searching this wreck and maybe I'll find something that'll indicate what happened to the others." "Good idea."_ I said. I began to make my way back to search for Wesker so I could give him the news. Few minutes later, I heard a scream come from the direction of Bravo's chopper. 'Joseph!' I thought. 'I hope he hasn't run into any trouble.' I ran as fast as I could towards the downed copter. Too late. When I arrived, three, no four canines were tearing him apart. I looked over too them and saw Jill, gun in hand, frozen on the spot. Then a canine turned to face her. She stumbled, bad idea. The canine sped towards her. I reached for my own gun and before I knew it, three shots let off and the canine fell. I ran over to Jill and grabbed her. _"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" _I shouted. We ran as fast as we could back to the Alpha helicopter, but to our surprise, Brad took off. _"Hey, Brad! Where the hell's he going?!" _I shouted after him. No response. I turned and saw the other canines heading toward us. I knew we couldn't outrun them. I stood and waited for the attack… it didn't come. Instead there were gunshots, and a voice. I turned to see Wesker, gun smoking and flashing his light toward us. _"Chris, Jill! This way!"_ We turned and followed with more canines on our heels. _"Damn it, make for that mansion!"_ I shouted as we ran. We made it to the doors. Just in time._

_There are only three STARS members left now. Captain Wesker, Jill and myself. We don't know where Barry is._


	2. Entrance hall and the dining room

Chapter 2

_Inside the Mansion_

"Whew! We made it." Chris said, just as we shut the door. "Is everyone all right?" Jill asked. "Barry… Where's Barry?" Chris looked around the hall but Barry was nowhere to be seen. "He must still be outside!" Wesker noted. Suddenly, the door was pushed open and Barry tumbled through. "Barry!" Jill exclaimed. "Sorry about the wait. Those things caught me and I got separated." Barry explained. As he finished speaking, sounds rang out. "Gunshots?" said Barry. "It sounded like it came from over there." Chris pointed to a pair of double doors on the left. "Chris, Jill, go investigate. Barry and I will stay here and make sure those things don't get in." Wesker ordered. "You got it Wesker." Chris said. They made their way to the doors, as Chris was about to open it, Wesker called "Stay sharp!" Chris then opened the door and rushed in. Both had their guns raised. Chris was carrying a modified Glock 17, while Jill had a Berretta M92F. Jill stopped for a moment. "A dining room?" she said. "No time to explore Jill. We should find the source of those shots." Chris told her. "Right" Jill said. Chris walked over to the fire near the doorway at the other end of the dining hall. Jill followed but a painting on the wall caught her eye. It was an engraving of two knights attacking each other. The knight in green had struck the knight in red in the head with a long sword, while the red knight had stabbed the green knight in the chest with a short sword. There was a description below the painting. It read: **"When the two have run each other through, the path to your destiny will open."** Jill was trying to make sense of this when Chris called her. "I think you'd better take a look at this Jill." "What is it Chris?" Jill asked as she walked over to him. He was kneeling over a puddle of red liquid. Chris tasted a bit before spitting it out. "It's blood." "What?" Jill said. Chris then looked at the door. There was more blood on the handle. "Jill, go tell Wesker what we found. I'll check this out." "Chris…" Chris turned to her and said "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go see Wesker." Jill turned and headed for the double doors. Chris went to the single door and slowly opened it. He was met by a very disgusting smell. "Ugh, something smells rotten around here." Chris moved toward the source of the smell. What he found surprised him.


	3. Kenneth

Chapter 3

"Kenneth!" Chris said as he stumbled across something apparently eating him. The thing stopped and stood up, turning towards Chris. "Freeze!" he shouted. The thing didn't listen, and continued to move towards Chris, blood dripping from its mouth. "I won't ask again, FREEZE!" The monster refused to pay any attention. Chris had no choice; he raised his Glock and fired. The humanoid figure dropped. "What the hell is this thing?" he asked himself. Chris carefully moved past the body and went back to Kenneth. "Ugh… Chris…" Kenneth muttered. "Kenneth, what happened? Where's the rest of Bravo?" Chris said to him. "The others… split up… around this place… thing attacked me…" Kenneth strained to speak, his neck bitten through, blood filling his lungs. "Take… this… It's my camera tape… you'll understand. Get out… while you can…" Kenneth stopped breathing and his eyes shut. "Kenneth! Damn. Goodbye buddy." Chris examined the tape Kenneth gave him. "I'll need a video player to see what's recorded on it" he thought. Chris looked down on his comrade's body. He sighed, and left the room. He made his way back to the entrance hall. The others were waiting for him. Wesker spoke as Chris appeared: "Chris, what happened? Why is there blood on you?" Chris replied "If you have a video player, this tape will explain everything." Wesker took the tape and inserted it into his player. The gruesome video of Kenneth being decimated by the zombie, and his conversation with Chris played. Jill turned pale as the video continued. When it was over Wesker looked at Chris and said: "So, the rest of Bravo is scattered around this mansion. We should search for them." Jill spoke: "Wesker, don't you even care about Kenneth?" Wesker shot back "He's dead Jill. There's nothing we can do for him." Jill scowled. For the first time in a while, Barry said something: "This mansion is gigantic. We could easily get lost. We should probably stick to the ground floor first." Wesker agreed. "My radio's busted. That thing destroyed it." Chris mentioned. Jill lit up and said "I'll go with you. My skills in lock-picking could come in handy. Besides, Wesker and Barry can handle themselves." Wesker thought about this, and then agreed. "Alright. Chris, Jill, you search around the area you found Kenneth. Barry and I will investigate the other side. If anything happens, we meet up in this hall." Chris nodded and they headed back toward the dining room.


	4. The strange engravings

Chapter 4

"Where should we check first Chris?" Jill asked him. "There were a lot of other doors in that hall by Kenneth's body. We should check them out first" he replied. They moved toward the hall. Chris only then noticed just how dimly lit the hallway was. "Be careful. There's not much light here." He told Jill. She nodded and gripped her Beretta. Chris raised his Glock and moved forward. The first door they came to was locked from the other side. So they moved further into the dark. This far down the hall, there was no light. Chris pulled his lighter from his pocket and lit the oil lamp on the wall. There was another door to the left. Jill tried the handle but the door was also locked. **An engraving of armor was carved into the lock.** "Guess we need a key for this door." Chris added brightly. "No shit Sherlock." Jill shot. Chris chuckled. He walked around the corner and spotted what appeared to be an elevator. It had stopped on the floor below and couldn't be used. Jill tried the button but it was broken. She noticed a set of stairs to the right, leading down to a door. She went first and tried the doorknob. It turned in her hand and opened. A revolting smell came from the room. Chris pushed Jill back and went through first.

Meanwhile

"It appears this door is locked." Wesker said to Barry. He examined the lock. **An engraving of a sword was carved into it.** "Interesting." He thought to himself. "Since we can't get through here we should radio Jill and see what they've found before we head upstairs." Barry said to Wesker. Wesker picked up his radio and spoke into it. But, there was no response. "They must be out of range." He thought.


	5. The kitchen

Chris went first. The smell was overpowering, nearly choking him. "Jesus, what the hell died in here?" Pressing forward Chris saw a mass of rotting meat on a table situated in the middle of the apparent kitchen. "Damn, I'm going to die from the smell at this rate."

Shelves of other unidentified meat were dotted around the room. An oven stood in one corner and several gas cookers along the wall. From his position, Chris could see a door directly in front of him and a hallway further into the kitchen. The smell was getting worse the further he walked. Suddenly, something grabbed his foot and pulled, flooring him. A zombie was attempting to eat his leg.

"Get off!" Chris tried to pull his leg free but the zombie, despite being half rotted and already dead, was surprisingly strong. He pulled out his Samurai Edge handgun, made by Kendo Gun Shop, and fired two shots into its brain – or what was left of it. The zombie died again and its grip loosened. Getting to his feet, he thought to himself whether he should try the door he saw earlier, or press on. After a moment Chris walked to the door. He tried the knob, however it was locked.

Returning to his earlier decision, he then walked down the hall. It was empty so he carried on around the corner, coming to a stop in front of an elevator shaft. A dead body lay in front of it. Cautious, Chris approached the body but as he drew closer it became apparent it wasn't getting back up – he spotted a hole about the size of a magnum bullet in its chest. "Hmm, only person I know who carries a magnum is Barry but we lost him outside. Maybe he's still alive?" Then, his radio beeped. Taking it from his belt he spoke into it: "This is Chris." A voice on the other end talked back, Chris confirmed it as Jill, who was outside.

"It's me Chris, have you found anything?" she asked. "Yeah, it appears there is an elevator here too. I'm guessing this is connected to the one upstairs, but the power is off. I'm not getting any response." He told her. "Okay, anything else?" "There's a door here but it's locked. Other than that, there's nothing else. Listen, I think it would be better if we split up. We'll be able to cover more ground that way." Chris explained. "I don't know, we'd be safer staying together," she said. "I know, but the others are here somewhere, if they're still alive. We have no time to waste; we can find them faster alone."

"Alright, I'll check the other side of the entrance hall. Be careful, okay?" as she said this, Chris noticed a hint of distress in her voice. "I'll be alright, don't worry. I'm more worried about you than myself, but…" he trailed off. "… if anything happens, we meet up in the entrance hall. Got it?" Jill knew Chris deliberately changed the subject. After all, their relationship was supposed to be a secret and she knew he thought someone might be listening. "I understand. I'll call if I find anything."


	6. Friend, or traitor?

_Wesker_

Wesker smiled as he put his radio back on his belt. "Hmm, so it seems our dear Christopher and Jillian are closer than the eye can see. Let's see how they handle my next trick. George Trevor, even with your death, you may still be of some use to me."

Wesker continued typing on the computer he stood next to. The room he was in was small; large tanks lined up in the middle of the room, another stood next to left side of the computer. There was lots of equipment and wires lying around on the floor, he had to watch his step. "Time to enact my second operation: the remaining members of STARS will fight the creatures, from which I will collect my data. Then… hmm, I shouldn't reveal too much. Someone may be listening to me, I can't risk my plans being discovered… not yet." Wesker left the room.

_Chris_

**Thoughts:** 'Something isn't right about this place. I can't put my finger on it, but something, isn't right. What am I saying? Of course something is wrong. The others wouldn't have… if it wasn't… I must stay strong, for everyone, and myself. Claire… if I don't come back, forgive me.'

**Action:** Chris found nothing else of use in the kitchen, so he left, making for the main hall. When he got there however, he was surprised. Barry, whom he'd thought dead, was standing in the hall looking slightly mystified. "Barry? You ARE alive!"

"Of course I am. No way am I letting some rotting, stinking, retarded piece of shit get the better of me. Besides, there's not much that can stand up to a 44 mag." Chris chuckled. "Yeah that's true. (Pause) You always find time for profanity don't you?" Barry smiled. "In this kind of situation, we could all use some laughs." This was true, Chris thought. "Any word from the others?" Chris provided an immediate answer: "Jill's searching the upper level; Wesker's done a disappearing act and I just found you. Other than that there's nothing new." Barry looked grim. "That's not good news, but it's better than nothing. Where did you say Jill was?" he asked. Chris reached for his radio. "Hold on, I'll check."

_Jill_

(Blip blip, blip blip) "Oh? My radio's beeping. (Takes it from her belt) This is Jill." Chris' voice shot through it. "It's Chris. Where are you?" Jill looked around. "I'm on the upper level; right side of the entrance hall. What's wrong? Have you found something?" Chris answered back, "No, I found someone. Hurry back here and I'll show you." Jill heard a hint of spirit in his voice. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute. I'll just finish searching this room." Jill put her radio back and picked up an old book. The cover said: 'Botany: The uses of herbs as medicines.' Jill flicked through it, there was lots of information on three particular herbs: Green, red and blue, all of which were native to Raccoon City. "This might be useful. I'll just take it with me." She then left the room and continued to the entrance hall.

_Wesker_

"Fools, you're falling right into my trap. Faithful Barry will take care of you while I deal with the remainder of your friends. Yes, Barry is so… how can I put this, gullible. Take his family away and he'll do anything. Of course, he won't be so friendly when he finds out I made an empty threat. His family are safe. For now. But he doesn't know it. Yet. Now, time for me take care of a bothersome fly. Enrico, if you think you can interfere with my operations, think again." Wesker laughed to himself as he walked through the halls of the mansion…


	7. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

_I have noticed there are inconsistencies in my story so please don't be nasty in your review. I intend to fix these so it makes sense. I may have to modify the story slightly to make it consistent so please don't be upset if the story changes slightly. It's not meant to be a work of art. I'll try to sort this problem out ASAP. In the meantime, enjoy the story._

_C.F.M_


	8. The Creature In The Dark

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, writer's block is a pain.

_Meanwhile,_

Enrico Marini, Captain of Bravo, was exploring what appeared to be a _really_ big cave. The twists and turns were starting to make him sick; he was just thinking of turning back when there was a sound from around the corner.

"I hope that's not what I think it is. Hell, if there's anything somewhat similar what I've already faced, I'm in deep trouble."

Enrico slipped his Samurai Edge handgun from holster and cautiously turned the corner, expecting a zombie or two. Instead he was face to face with an ugly looking thing. It reminded him of a shaved gorilla. The most noticeable thing about it was the claws: length of a man's hand and razor sharp, and a pair of glowing red eyes.

"How're you doing?"

The monster clearly didn't get the joke, as it lunged straight at him. However, experience and tough training gave Enrico the edge. He dodged its attack with ease, but was amazed at how fast it could move, considering its size. It turned sharply and jumped at him, catching Enrico of guard. He wrestled with it as its weight pushed him down to the ground. The monster frantically swiped at him, but Enrico's combat armor held out. Struggling against the creatures' strength, he managed to grab his gun, which he dropped when it jumped on him, and shoved it into the creatures' mouth.

"Sayonara sucker!"

BLAM! The creatures' head exploded, showering Enrico in blood.

"Explosive rounds, haven't failed me yet." He wiped his hands on his suit. "Gross, this'll never come out."

Enrico pushed the body off him and stood up, pain coursing through his body. Reaching for his radio, he adjusted the frequency and spoke into it.

"This is Enrico, is anyone still alive? All Alpha and Bravo, is anyone hearing me?"

When there was no response it hit him. Being underground, it was unlikely he could get a signal, he'd have to move somewhere else. So Enrico carried on, hopefully heading somewhere safer than where he was now. Little did he know, what he had just faced, was but a piece of the puzzle. Soon, he would come to understand everything…

Not far behind him, Albert Wesker followed, intent on enacting the next part of his plan. He chuckled to himself. To him, Enrico was just another pawn in his game of chess, as was all the S.T.A.R.S. members. They would come to realise this soon enough Wesker knew, but for now, he had the element of surprise. And he was intent on keeping it for as long as possible. First though, he had business to take care of.


End file.
